The Horny Dog
by bigredfox10
Summary: Sesshomaru is the most powerful demon in the world, but nevertheless he is lonely and in need of a mate. What will happen when he drinks a strange potion that makes him act...weird and different?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. (But, if I did, I would totally own Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga because they are the hottest and sexiest characters on the show.) Enjoy the story **

**A/N- I want to thank WORLD STRONGEST REDNECK for teaching me how to post my stories. THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! **

Inside his castle of the Western Lands lived a powerful youki named Lord Sesshomaru. He was the type of demon that no one wants to mess with.

His cold, dark golden eyes makes humans bow down in fear and demons to flee. Besides his attitude, he was a lonely demon.

In fact, he needed someone to love him and care for him as a mate. His little toad follower, Jaken, wanted to please his lord by sending Sesshomaru's maids to satisfy him. Unfortunatley, they didn't satisfy him the way he wanted to be satisfy.

Sesshomaru walked from his bed to his medicine cabinet and got a small bottle of potion. The potion was purplish-pink, like the Skinon jewel.

He opened the bottle and consumes the potion, praying that it would calm his loneliness. After the Dog Lord consume every drop of the potion, he fell asleep on top of his dark blue silky futon.

**I hope you like it; it's my first fanfiction that I wrote.**

**Please read and review!**

**p.s. I am soooooo sorry that the first chapter is short.**

**On the next chapter, I'll make it longer. I'm also sorry about the title. I couldn't think of anything else. (-_-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Hello, everyone! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Sorry for the long wait, I have college and it totally sucks! **

**This second chapter is kind of a little bit longer, but I promise later on in the story it will be longer and there is going to be a spicy lemon. YAY! XD**

**Oh, and the reason why the 1****st**** chapter was so short is because I was building up the plot to the story.**

**And I'm sorry if the 1****st**** chapter was so close together. I wanted to separate the sentences, but I'm having trouble with it, since it is my first fanfiction.**

**Oh, and one more thing. This chapter is about Inuyasha, so it will switch from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha, until I decide where the story would go.**

**ANYWAY ENJOY! **

Outside of Kadede's hut, there was a strong, handsome hanyou named Inuyasha. He is the protector of Kagome **(unforunatley)**, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. While Inuyasha was resting in his favorite tree, Kagome was making lunch for the gang.

"INUYASHA!" yelled Kagome.

"WHAT!" yelled back an angry hanyou.

"I need you to go to the river and get me some water." said Kagome.

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO GET IT? CAN'T MIROKU OR SANGO GET IT!" yelled Inuyasha.

"No, because Miroku and Sango are in town getting more supplies for our journey." explained Kagome.

"Well, can't your lazy ass get it." snapped Inuyasha. **(OOOOOO BURNED!)**

"How can I get it and I'm in Kadede's hut cooking lunch." explained the very angry miko.

"I don't know and anyway, why the hell do you need water for." asked Inuyasha.

"I am making vegetable soup." answered Kagome trying so hard not to "sit" him.

"Vegetable soup! YUCK! I hate that shit! I want some ramen." said Inuyasha jumping from his tree and standing in front of Kagome.

"Well Inuyasha, I don't have anymore ramen, so I'm making soup instead." said Kagome while gritting her teeth.

"Hell, I rather starve to death than eat that shit. And I'm not getting that water so you can forget about it too." said Inuyasha turning his back to Kagome.

The school girl was so upset that she picked up a rock and threw it at the hanyou. Luckily, for Inuyasha's demonic speed, he jumped into the nearest tree, dodging the rock that the miko threw at him.

"Ha, ya stupid wench, you missed." laughed Inuyasha sticking out his tongue at the enraged miko.

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, his taunting ended when Kagome command him to "sit", making Inuyasha drop from the tree and into the ground. The school girl picked up a brown, wooden pail and threw it at Inuyasha's head.

"NOW GO TO THE RIVER AND GET THE WATER, YA JERK." yelled Kagome as she stomped angrily away from the dog hanyou to calm down.

Inuyasha finally got up, **(a moment later after Kagome left)** and went to the river to fetch **(no pun** **intented)** the water for the pain-in-the-ass miko.

**Well, that's part of the story so far, but I promise that a very good lemon is coming later in the story. Good things come when we wait for it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE! Thank you so much for your reviews. Sorry for the long wait. I went to my uncle's wedding this weekend, so I was very busy. I read all of the reviews, and some of them were great and the others well…..not so much great. **

**First of all, if it makes everyone happy, I will stop putting author notes in my story. In fact, I will only put the description in parentheses. It is true that they are distracting, but I just wanted to make the story funnier, since it is humor. **

**Second, I'm really am a college student. I have so many upcoming projects due in October that I have been very, very busy. So anyway, the real truth is I wrote the 1****st**** half five years ago in 2006(aka in my 8****th**** grade year), so I know my writing skills were not good years ago, but since my writing skills are improving, I wrote the other half this year, so it should be better than the 1****st**** half. Third, I am sorry if some of you don't like the story so far, but I will do everything in my power to make everyone happy. **

**Finally, this is defiantly my last and finally time putting up short chapters for ya'll. I know ya'll deserved longer chapters, but like I said before, I'm building up to it piece-by-piece. So unfortunately, this chapter might be kind-of short, but the next chapter WILL be way longer than this.**

**Well anyway, we're back at Sesshomaru. In this part of the story, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha finally meet together. Let's see what happens. Oh, yeah I almost forgot, in this story, Sesshomaru has two arms. **

Inside the sheets of the large silky bed, Sesshomaru had finally woken up from his nap. He felt very strange ever since he drunk that potion. He thought that taking a good long nap would stop the pain, but unfortunately to him, it was no use.

While Sesshomaru was lying in his bed, his pale muscled skin was aching for something (or someone). His whole body was sweating from the side effect of the potion. In fact, he was sweating so hard (well not that hard) that his silky silver-white hair was damp.

Sesshomaru gradually got up and opened the window that was by the futon. The slight breeze of cold air blew in front of the youki's face, making him moan and shiver in pleasure. He closed his dark golden eyes and ran a clawed hand down his bare, creamy chest.

While he was softly rubbing on his chest, Sesshomaru thought about the one person that can satisfy his needs. In fact, he thought about the person that he had hated and betray for so long that it hurts him.

The dog lord puts on his haroi and jumped out of the window of his castle. He picked up a familiar scent and followed it into the forest. There he will find the person that he needs the most.

**Meanwhile in the forest**

Inuyasha was walking in the forest holding the pail in one hand and holding his head in another hand. (If you remember from the 2nd chapter, Kagome threw the pail at Inuyasha's head.)

He used his nose to pick up the fresh scent of running water, but for some strange reason, Inuyasha picked up a strange scent. He knew what that scent was, but he never thought that it would be _him. _

The strange scent became stronger and stronger and Inuyasha drop the pail and pull out his Tessaiga. Inuyasha waited for _him_ to come so he can kill _him_ for all the pain _he _had caused him. The hanyou waited and waited until _he_ finally came.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled angrily.

The youki just stared at his half-brother right into his golden amber eyes. Inuyasha was about to attack Sesshomaru, but for some strange reason, he didn't.

Inuyasha cursed himself for not killing his older brother while he had the chance. In fact, the thought of his brother made him sick to his stomach.

The hanyou waited for his brother to make a surprise attack on him, but to Inuyasha surprise, Sesshomaru did not move. Hell, he didn't even unsheathe his sword, Tokijin. Inuyasha thought that Hell had frozen over when he noticed that his brother didn't attack him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Inuyasha yelled breaking the silence between them.

Sesshomaru just silently walked toward his younger brother never taking his emotionless golden eyes off of the other identical pair of eyes. As the dog lord walked toward him, Inuyasha just move back until the backside of his body was against a blooming sakura tree.

Inuyasha hesitated to attack when his lips was pressed against another pair of soft, warm lips.

At first, Inuyasha wanted to knock the shit out of Sesshomaru, but what Inuyasha felt from the kiss was love. Love that he had never gotten from his elder brother ever since he was just a pup. Sesshomaru broke the kiss and finally told his younger brother what he wanted to hear for years.

"I am sorry, Inuyasha. I am very sorry for all the pain and suffering that you had to overcome when you were a pup. I am also sorry that I haven't given you all the love and attention you really needed when your human mother had passed away."

Inuyasha was so glad to hear the words he wanted to hear from his elder brother. In fact, Inuyasha didn't even know that his own arrogant brother could be so… apologetic and caring. Inuyasha was about to say something, but he was cut off when the taiyouki kiss him again.

"I love you, Inuyasha." was all Sesshomaru said after he broke the kiss.

Inuyasha's golden eyes were filled with salty tears when Sesshomaru decided to lick them off with his rough, moist tongue. After the elder dog demon licked the salty liquid off of the hanyou's face, Sesshomaru asked his brother a very important question.

"Inuyasha, my love, will you be my mate for all of eternity?" Sesshomaru asked softly stroking the strands of snow-white hair out of the half-breed's face.

**Aww, wasn't that so sweet. XD**

**So, what is Inuyasha's decision? **

**1.)Will he be Sesshomaru's mate or will he declined his brother's all-of-a-sudden proposal; even though Sesshomaru had apology to him for everything he had done to him. **

**OR….**

**2.)Will Sesshomaru force Inuyasha to mate with him, even though; the hanyou refuses to be his mate. **

**OR….**

**3.) Will Inuyasha tell Sesshomaru that he can't be with him because he still has feelings for Kikyo and/or maybe Kagome; even though Kikyo is undead and Kagome treats him wrong. **

**What do you think will happen next?**

**The surprising answer will be revealed in the next chapter. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

**THANK YOU! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Hi, everybody! Sorry for the long wait, I was very busy with my midterm projects. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing my story. I read the reviews and I see that ya'll have your own decisions about Inuyasha's choice, but only I know the ****REAL**** answer to the story.**

**Not only that, but there is a lemon in this chapter, so be prepare. **

**That's why I rewrote chapter 4 and made it a little bit longer because I know that ya'll are tired of short chapters and ya'll deserved it. **

**So here's the chapter you all been waiting for: Inuyasha's decision. The answer ****WILL ****shock you! **** LOL**

**WARNING: LEMON AND OOC!**

**Enjoy! **

"Well, will you be my mate, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked again feeling a little impatience.

Inuyasha was still shocked by the life-changing proposal, so he regained his composure and said what was needed to said.

"You know what Sesshomaru, after all the shit you put me throughout all these years. I don't know if I should accept your apology or not, but deep down inside my heart, I know that for the first time, you were very sincere about it, so I will accept your apology.

The dog lord was so relieved that his brother accepted his apology, but Sesshomaru wanted Inuyasha to answer his proposal **RIGHT NOW!** In fact, he wanted Inuyasha to answer him so the fluttering butterflies inside his stomach would be silence once and for all.

Not only that, but Sesshomaru was hoping that Inuyasha gives him the right answer because if he said "no" then the dog lord wouldn't know what to do. All he knew is that his world would spiral into depression if, and only if, his brother denied his proposal.

"So, what is your answer, Inuyasha? Speak now because I am getting very impatience." Sesshomaru demanded him, getting nervous and scared at the same time.

"Ummm…. I don't know, Sesshomaru. I mean, it is an all-of-sudden question and well… I-I-I just don't know what to say because I'm still in love with Kikyo." the hanyou said turning his back to his elder brother.

The dog youki hung his head in defeat knowing that his brother had made his choice. So without saying another word, the taiyouki silencely walked away knowing that he will be lonely for the rest of his life. Sesshomaru didn't even take a fourth step without being stopped by a pair of soft warm clawed hands.

At first, he wanted to pull away from his younger brother's grasp and run away to his castle, but instead he slowly turned around and faced his brother eye-to-eye.

"Does _this_ answer your question?" was all Inuyasha said before he gave his brother a passionate kiss.

Sesshomaru was very shocked and glad that his hanyou brother kissed him back.

The dog lord rolled his eyes into the back of his head as Inuyasha kiss him passionately on his pale lips. Sesshomaru nips on the bottom part of Inuyasha's lips asking, no **BEGGING**, for an entrance inside of the inu's wet mouth.

Inuyasha gladly allowed the intruder inside his hot, wet cavern as both their tongues battle for dominance over each other. After the battle was over, both demons had to break the kiss to get air back into their lungs.

Sesshomaru then laid Inuyasha gently on the ground and started to take off the hanyou's haroi tossing it to the ground, revealing his muscle-toned chest. He started to lick the flesh beneath him as he also left wet kisses on his younger brother's body. Sesshomaru was so mesmerized by the peach-creamy flesh that he didn't even noticed Inuyasha taking off his haroi and also tossing it to the ground as well.

The aroused hanyou used his clawed hands to gently touch and feel the pale skin of the taiyouki. Sesshomaru was moaning Inuyasha's name as Inuyasha pressed his bare chest against his brother. Inuyasha then ran a clawed finger through his brother's silver-white hair, running it down to his back. Sesshomaru liked it so much that he arched his back to feel the soft touch of the hanyou.

"You like the way I touch you, big brother?" Inuyasha teased seductively while reaching down into the youki's hakamas, feeling the white-silver curls of the dog demon.

"Yes, little brother, yes! I want to feel more of your heavenly touch against my hot, sweaty body." Sesshomaru panted heavily.

Inuyasha was so turned on that he grabbed Sesshomaru's 13-inch dick and rubbed the tip of it, making the dog lord moan in pure pleasure. As the dog hanyou was jacking his brother off, he soon felt that the dog youki's cock was leaking with small drops of pre-cum. He stops his actions and pulls his hand out of Sesshomaru's pants, making his elder brother whimpers for more of his younger brother's touch.

Inuyasha realized that both he and his brother still had on their hakamas. So the hanyou took off his hakamas first, then he also took off his brother's hakamas, tossing the offensive materials to pile of clothes. Now both the hanyou and the youki were naked as the day they were born, embracing each other.

Sesshomaru, loving the naked body of the half-breed, grind his hips against his brother's making their cocks rub together in a slow motion. Inuyasha held on to the grass beneath him as he arched his back to the movement of Sesshomaru's grinding. The taiyouki grind his hips faster and harder making the hanyou spill his seed on both of their chests.

"Damn *pants* Sesshomaru! I *pants* didn't know that *pants* you can do that." Inuyasha panted recovering from the energy that he lost releasing his seed.

Sesshomaru just smiled and licked the hanyou on his cheeks. Inuyasha noticed that his brother's cock was still rock hard, which meant Sesshomaru needed to release.

"You know Sesshomaru, I never thought about it, but you have the sexiest body that I ever saw. But since I had my release of pleasure, it's now time for me to pleasure you." Inuyasha whispered softly and sweetly into the youki's pointed ear, making him moan at the hanyou's hot breath.

"Inuyasha…please…I can't take this cruel torture any longer. I-I-I want you inside me. Please little brother… please." cried Sesshomaru desperately as he started to slightly hump the hanyou's leg beneath him.

Inuyasha was surprised and shocked that he heard his elder brother **BEG** for release like a horny bitch in heat. Inuyasha looked down and noticed that his cock was getting harder by Sesshomaru humping his leg. The dog hanyou moaned, but he had to pull his leg away from his brother so that he and Sesshomaru won't cum early. Sesshomaru whimpered in sadness and disappointment when Inuyasha pulled his leg away from him.

"Don't worry, my mate. You will get your release and you're gonna get it **RIGHT NOW!**" Inuyasha said seductively as he got up and put three of his fingers in Sesshomaru's mouth.

The dog youki, without hesitation, started to suck and lick the fingers of the inu hanyou. Sesshomaru used his hot, moist tongue to lick every finger in his mouth as he taste the deliciousness of the hanyou's clawed fingers.

After the fingers in the inu youki's mouth were fully covered with saliva, Inuyasha pulled them out from his elder brother's mouth and gently, but slowly, shoved one digit up the taiyouki's ass. At first, Sesshomaru was thrashing and whimpering in pain, but it soon turned to pleasure as the hanyou shoved in another digit.

"Oh, Sesshomaru! I love the warm feeling of your entrance." Inuyasha moaned as he adds a third digit inside his brother. As the third finger was inserted inside the youki's ass, Sesshomaru moaned Inuyasha's name loudly when his younger brother kept pumping his fingers inside the tight pink hole. Finally, the hanyou pulled his fingers out of his brother's ass, knowing that he was stretched and prepare for the next activity.

"Are you ready for me to enter you, _Lord Sesshomaru_?" teased Inuyasha as he slap his brother firmly on his nice-toned ass, making the powerful taiyouki yelped in pleasure.

"Y-Yes" Sesshomaru managed to say after he received that hard slap on his ass.

"Are you sure, _big brother_?" Inuyasha whispered into Sesshomaru's ear while giving his ass another hard slap.

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, was the type of demon that doesn't beg for anything or beg for no one, but in a desperate situation like this,( which means he needed to be fuck so hard, even if it kills him) he wanted release. So Sesshomaru had no choice, but to beg his bastard half-breed of a brother to fuck him.

"Y-Yes, my little brother, Yes! I beg of you. Please fuck me **NOW!** Fuck the living daylights out of me. Fuck me like there is no tomorrow, I don't care. Just please relieve me of my pain. Please I'm **BEGGING** you, **JUST FUCK ME**, my mate." Sesshomaru desperately begged.

Inuyasha was sooooo turned on by his brother's submission begging that he accidently lost control of himself and accidently thrust himself hard into the dog youki's entrance. Sesshomaru's eyes were full of tears when the hanyou's cock was tearing his insides apart.

The taiyouki thought that his cock was big, but by the way his half-brother felt inside of him, he knew that Inuyasha's cock is surprisely **BIGGER** than his cock. Inuyasha stop thrusting his 16-inch dick in as he smelt the salty tears of the inu youki below him. Kneeling down, the inu hanyou licked the salty substance off his brother's cheeks.

"I'm sorry my mate, I will stop if you want me to." Inuyasha apologized softly as he caresses his elder brother soft white-silver hair.

"N-N-No little brother don't stop, just give me a minute to adjusted myself." grunted Sesshomaru as he move his hips and ass, accepting the enormous cock inside him.

After the youki finished adjusting himself, he nodded to his younger brother, stating that he was ready to move. To set the pace off, Inuyasha thrust into him with a slow, steady motion. A slow and steady motion that made Sesshomaru begged for more.

"Please…uhh, my brother…ahh… move faster. This slow pace…ahh… is not getting me… uhhh… nowhere to my climax." Sesshomaru moaned as he arched his back to meet with Inuyasha's thrusting.

"But Sesshomaru" pleaded Inuyasha. "I don't want to hurt you than I already have.

"Trust me my mate; you will not hurt me for I am a full-blooded demon. If I can handle protecting my territory from unwanted demons and humans, then I am sure that I can handle your big length inside me." the dog demon said while chuckling to himself that only Inuyasha's sensitive dog ears can hear.

The hanyou also chuckled at his elder brother's words as he placed a light kiss on his lips. Then once again, Inuyasha began thrusting into his brother, making Sesshomaru grabbed the earth beneath him as his hanyou brother took him like a true bitch.

Inuyasha kept pounding into his half-brother with a fast pace, making the inu youki move with the hard thrusts. Sesshomaru moaned loudly as Inuyasha hits his prostate over and over again. Then the youki clenched his butt cheeks together on his brother's dick, which made Inuyasha growled out Sesshomaru's name in pleasure.

"Ahh! Shit, Sesshomaru! Your tight hole feels soooo good against my dick! I could fuck ya until your asshole bleeds." Inuyasha tried to say as he grabbed his brother's cock and stroked it, feeling that it was weeping for attention.

Sesshomaru grunted out Inuyasha's name when he felt the clawed hand of his brother stroking his dick. The feeling of it made him full of ecstasy as Inuyasha quicken the pace of his thrusting and stroking.

To make the youki suffer a little more, the hanyou wanted to show his dominance over his elder brother. So the half demon did something that he always wanted to do for a long time.

**HUMILIATE SESSHOMARU IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD! **

But unfortunately, it was just him fucking the hell outta his demon brother in the middle of a forest with no one to witness it. Fortunately there were some birds, rabbits, deer, and other small animals watching them, so the half demon decided to give the audience a show they'll never forget.

"Say my name! Say my name, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha commanded in a dominant voice as he continued fucking the elder dog.

"I-I-Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru managed to say while his younger brother kept pounding his ass from behind.

"SAY IT AGAIN LOUDER, YOU WHORE ASS BITCH! SAY THAT I AM BETTER THAN YOU! SAY THAT YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A WEAK, PATHETIC, HELPLESS SLUT!" Inuyasha shouted as he slapped his submissive brother in the face and forcefully yanked on Sesshomaru's hair.

"I-I-INUYASHA! YOU _ARE_ BETTER THAN ME! AND I AM NOTHING BUT A WEAK, PATHETIC, HELPLESS SLUT!" the youki yelled out to the world.

The animals were watching in awe as the supposedly 'strongest demon in Japan' was getting fucked and dominated by a measly half-breed.

Even though, Sesshomaru wanted to whup his half-breed brother's ass for degrading him like that in front of the forest animals, no less, he was too far out into pleasure land to give a damn.

Both brothers were now about to reach their climax as Inuyasha hit that sweet spot very hard.

"AHHHHHH INUYASHA!"

"AHHHHHH SESSHOMARU!"

By then, both inu brothers howled out each other's name as they both came. Sesshomaru came all over both their chests as Inuyasha came inside his brother, spilling all of his hot, sticky seed inside his ass. After his release, Inuyasha collapsed on top of his elder brother, as they both laid on the ground, gasping for air. Their sexy muscle-toned bodies were covered in hot moist sweat and cum.

Meanwhile, the animals were laughing (chirping and chattering) at Sesshomaru's submissive behavior and the dog youki turned his head and growled at them, making them all flee for their lives.

While gasping for fresh air, Inuyasha felt something hot and wet between his legs. He also noticed two pale hands holding his legs down to keep them from moving.

Inuyasha lifted his head off the ground to see his half-brother sucking his dick. The hanyou was shocked to see that his older brother still had enough energy to continue their love-making. He was also shocked that Sesshomaru had the ability to fit a **16-INCH DICK** inside his small mouth.

The dog youki licked and sucked on the hard swollen cock, making Inuyasha enraged with pleasure and excitement. What really turned the hanyou on is when Sesshomaru used his 5-inch tongue to lick the slit of his cock.

Inuyasha grabbed the youki's head and pushed him down on his cock, wanting more of his elder brother's incredible tongue on his length. Sesshomaru replied and started sucking on his dick harder and faster. The elder demon decided to increased more pleasure by cupping and squeezing the half demon's golf ball-sized balls. Inuyasha suddenly went wild with ecstasy as he frantically and **LITERALLY **fucked the hell out of his brother's mouth.

The hanyou was moaning and grunting Sesshomaru's name while the youki was now licking the pre-cum that was leaking out of the tip of his cock. Then out of nowhere, Inuyasha lost control of himself so much that he howled his elder brother's name out in the air before releasing his seed into Sesshomaru's awaiting mouth. Right on cue, the inu youki swallowed every drop of the delicious cum that flowed into his mouth.

After his dick had been successfully licked clean, Inuyasha decided to pull himself out of Sesshomaru's mouth and laid back against the cool grass.

By then both dog brothers laid peacefully on the grass to rest their hot, sweaty bodies from their second 'activity'.

The inu youki turned to his hanyou brother and said the three words that came from his warm heart.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you too, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both embraced each other in a passionate, caring hug that lasted til the mid-afternoon.

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! That was the longest and only lemon that I have ever written! I hope you like it, since this is my first lemon. **

**Anyway, I know most of you wanted Sesshomaru to rape Inuyasha for declining his proposal, but I hope that the "Inuyasha making Sesshomaru his bitch in front of a bunch of animal" is close enough. (Embarrassing, isn't it?) ^_^'**

**Please read and review! **

**Thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the long wait, once again more schoolwork. (T_T) **

**I read the reviews and there was one question that Reaping-Vampire asked me: Am I'm going to make this a Mpreg? **

**Well to answer your question Reaping-Vampire, yes I am. BUT… It will be in a squeal I'm working on right now, so it will take a while, but it will be worth it. So long story short-mpreg is not in this story, but it will be in the squeal.**

**I want to thank ****Helpin'NotHatin for correcting me on spelling "youkai and daiyoukai". That was really helpful.**

**And don't worry, ****Friday Addams or Goddess Loki. Sesshomaru is giving me the death glare too. LOL**

**Anyway enjoy! **

It was about 5:00 in the late afternoon. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both woke up from their nap after a long day of sex. Their bodies were covered in each other's cum and sweat. They knew it was getting late, but they couldn't care less.

"Wow Sesshomaru, that was amazing!" Inuyasha yawned still tired from his nap.

"I know, little brother, I know." Sesshomaru respond as he got off the ground to look for his clothes.

"Hey Sesshomaru! I think I found our clothes." the hanyou chuckled, picking up their dirty clothes. "It looks like they need to be wash."

"I agree, Inuyasha. But after we wash our clothes, we have to take a bath." the youkai said.

"Yea, yea I know." the half breed mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest like a stubborn child.

Then all of a sudden, Inuyasha saw the wooden pail that he dropped and remembered that he was supposed to get water for Kagome.

"Yo, Sesshomaru!" shouted Inuyasha. "Before we wash our clothes, I need to get some water first."

"Who you're 'fetching' the water for _In-u-ya-sha_?" Sesshomaru teased.

"First of all _Ses-sho-ma-ru_, I ain't 'fetching' I'm getting the water and second, it's for Kagome." yelled a pissed-off hanyou.

"Oh, I see. So you still hanging around with the humans in your pack?" the youkai asked, raising an eyebrow at the young dog.

"Oh gee, I don't know. Are _you_ still hanging around with that human girl?" Inuyasha snapped back at his older brother.

Sesshomaru was about to say something back until he realized that if he said something back, it will end up as an argument (a stupid argument) -_-'. So making a final decision, he decided to keep his mouth shut and started walking toward the river.

Inuyasha, holding their clothes and the wooden pail, also followed Sesshomaru to the river as well with a victorious smirk planted on his face.

When they reached the river, Inuyasha put the clothes down and started gathering water for the futuristic miko. He then set the pail on the grass and started washing their clothes.

After the clothes were fully washed, the dog youkai also helped his brother by setting the clothes on the big flat-top rock, so they could dry off. While the clothes were being dried, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went into the water and started washing themselves from each other's bodily fluids and scent.

After the inu brothers were finished, they hopped out of the water and put on their now-dried clothes. Inuyasha hurried to pick up the pail of water off of the ground and followed his elder dog brother back into the forest.

Sesshomaru loved the alone time that he is spending with his younger brother. In fact, he hopes that this spectacular day with Inuyasha will never end.

**Few hours later…**

It was about 8:00 at night, when the moon appeared in the blackened sky. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha noticed that it was getting late, so the hanyou was the first to speak.

"Well Sesshomaru, it look like it's time for me to go back to the village." said Inuyasha with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"But Inuyasha, I don't want you to go back to the village. I…..I want you to stay with me." protested Sesshomaru.

"I know, I wish that I can stay with you too, but I have to go back to the village to see if Kagome and the others are safe." Inuyasha respond.

"Oh… I see" Sesshomaru whispered holding back his tears. "So I guess that the human miko is more important to you than me."

"WHAT! No Sesshy, ya got it all wrong! I love you and there ain't nothing that can change that." the hanyou said as honest as he could.

To convince his brother that he loved him, Inuyasha walked toward his brother and embraced him in a passionate hug.

"Look Sesshomaru, I know you don't want me to go back to the village, but unfortunately, I have to. If I don't go back to the village, then Kagome and the others will come looking for me and I don't want them to see me and you like this." the half demon said softly while still hugging his demon brother.

"Why you don't want your companions to know about our relationship." the youkai sobbed as tears began to flow down his magenta striped-cheeks. "Are you ashamed of me, little brother?"

"No my mate, I'm never ashamed of you." Inuyasha answered him as he licked the saltly tears from the inu youkai's cheeks. "You see, the reason why I don't want them to know about our relationship is because they won't understand our love."

"What do you mean by that?" Sesshomaru asked as the flow of tears ceased from his golden eyes.

"What I mean is that you and I are supposed to be enemies, not lovers." Inuyasha began to explain. "If my friends see me with you, then they might try to attack you and I don't want that to happen to you.

The real truth is Miroku, Sango, and Shippo will defiantly accept you and me as mates because they know about the rituals of demons mating with their family members. But I don't think that Kagome won't accept us as mates because she came from a time where humans considered mating with your own flesh and blood wrong and disgusting."

Hearing Kagome's name made the powerful inu youkai sick to his stomach. He wished that she never came to the feudal era. In fact, Sesshomaru hated the miko so much that he wanted to kill her the moment he first met her.

"Do you still have feelings for the undead priestess" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Well… at first I did, but now since she isn't the same woman I fell in love with… I really don't have any feelings for her anymore." the hanyou answered back.

"But don't you love that other miko." the dog demon asked cursing himself for mentioning that weak excuse-of-a priestess.

"HELL NO! Don't you get it, I love you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said softly as he pulled away from his brother, just to look straight into his golden eyes. "Yes, it's true. I love you. I love you with all my heart. And I don't give a damn about Kagome or everybody else that don't accept us as mates."

"Is it _really_ true, Inuyasha? You're not lying to me so you can play with my emotions, are you?" the youkai asked, unsure whether or not the half-breed is lying to him.

"Yes, everything I said _is_ true and no, I would _never_ lie to you just so I can make a fool outta ya and play with your emotions like that, and umm… big brother… there's something that I have to confess to you." the dog hanyou said shyly.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" asked the dog lord.

"Well… umm… ya see… I-I pleasure myself every time I think of you." the younger brother confessed blushing at his older brother.

"Oh… a-anything else." The taiyoukai stuttered, a tint of red appearing on his cheeks.

"Ummm….oh yea,...remember earlier this morning when I was walking in the forest to get water and I smelt your scent and I wanted to killed you with father's sword?" Inuyasha asked trying to come up with the right choice of words.

"Yes my mate, I remember." answered Sesshomaru.

"Well…, the truth is I didn't want to kill you; in fact, every time when you and I cross paths with each other, I only wanted to hold you in my arms and never let you go." the hanyou said softly as he hugged his elder brother again, taking in his fresh scent.

Sesshomaru was shocked to hear his half-brother's confession about his_ real_ feelings to him. In fact for all his life, the taiyoukai had known his hanyou brother for his arrogant attitude and foul mouth, but this time, he had seen the kind, gentle, and caring side of Inuyasha that he had not seen in years. All the dog lord did was hugged his brother back as he cried into his younger brother's arms.

"Do you really mean it?" Sesshomaru asked quietly as he tried to stop the tears of happiness from flowing from his eyes.

"Yes, I really do mean it. In fact not only do I want you as a mate, but I want you to be the mother of my pups. To care for them and love them, just like the way I love you." Inuyasha respond as he gazed into his brother's eyes.

The daiyoukai finally ceased the tears that was flowing down his cheeks and hugged his brother tighter than ever.

"Inuyasha my mate, I would be grateful and honor to be the mother of your pups." Sesshomaru said happily, but quietly.

The hanyou smiled as he and his brother shared a long, sweet, passionate kiss in the middle of the starry night.

Unfortunately for them, the moment was ruined when the forest animals from before came back and cheered for the new couple.

The daiyoukai was about to personally 'get rid' of the animals himself, but the hanyou decided to calm his brother with a quick nip at his neck. Then Inuyasha walked up to the animals and whispered something to them that even Sesshomaru couldn't hear.

"Thanks for being there for the 'show'. But I don't think it's wise to stay here any long. Ya see, Sesshomaru don't like anyone watching him in a private moment like that, so ya'll better get outta here while ya still can." the dog hanyou smirked at the forest critters.

The animals nodded their heads in understanding and left the area.

The youkai wanted to ask his half-breed brother about what he said to the little bastards that made them go away, but he decided not to worry about it.

The hanyou walked backed to his elder brother and hugged him again, taking in his scent while he stroked his hair.

They pulled away from the hug and the younger brother decided to break the terrible news.

"Well Sesshomaru, looks like it's time for me to go back to the village." Inuyasha mumbled with disappointment.

"I know Inuyasha. That's why I have to return to the castle to make sure that Rin is unharmed from danger." the older dog demon said while looking up at the stars.

The half-dog demon also looked up at the stars as his half-brother broke the silence.

"Inuyasha."

"Yes, Sesshomaru."

"When are we going to see each other again?" asked the youkai taking his eyes from the stars to look Inuyasha in his lovely eyes.

"I don't know big brother. I just don't know." whispered the hanyou as quietly as a mouse.

The two dog brothers then decided that it was time to return to their location.

"See ya, Sesshomaru." the hanyou said while waving good-bye to his half-brother.

"Farewell to you as well." the youkai replied while nodding his good-byes at his brother.

So Inuyasha went back to the village with the pail of water and Sesshomaru went back to his humongous castle.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. The next one will be the final chapter. **

**So please keep reading and keep reviewing because I love your reviews. **

**Thank you! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the long wait, I had to do my projects, which were hard as hell. X-X **

**Special Thanks to ****Reaping-Vampire**** for that awesome review!**

**BAD NEWS! Unfortunately, since I have three reports and a PowerPoint to do for my finals, this chapter is short. Please forgive me for this chapter, it's hard for me to write stories and do schoolwork at the same time. Especially when you have to type 8 pages for each report and do a 25-30 slides PowerPoint. T-T**

**Anyway, this is the first half of the final chapter of The Horny Dog. The second half will be coming up soon.**

**Enjoy!**

The dog hanyou returned to the village to find that his friends were o.k., but unfortunately, one of his 'so-called' friends had to be nosy.

"Where have you been Inuyasha, we've been worried about you and where's that pail of water I asked you for." Kagome nagged in an annoying tone.

"First of all, it's none of your damn business of where I went and second, here's your damn water." the irate hanyou shouted while shoving the pail of water into her hands.

"Hey, watch it, Inuyasha! You coulda waste the water all over my uniform!" Kagome said angrily as she set the pail on the ground.

"Who cares about your damn uniform, wench?" Inuyasha said as he jumped into his favorite tree.

"I CARE, YA STUPID, HEARTLESS JERK!" the pissed-off miko shouted as she picked up the pail of water and stomped away from the hanyou, so she can make the soup.

Inuyasha just sat in his tree while ignoring Kagome's rant. While the hanyou was relaxing in his tree, he caught the scent of Miroku and Sango walking back from supply shopping.

"Hello everyone, we're back." greeted the monk as he set the two huge bags of supplies on the ground.

"Hey, where's Kagome?" asked the demon slayer as she also set her bag and her huge boomerang on the ground.

"She's in Kaede's hut making some nasty-ass soup for dinner." replied Inuyasha in a careless tone.

"My friend, are you okay? You sound emotionless, just like your brother." Miroku said as he looked up in the tree where Inuyasha was sitting.

Hearing the monk mentioning his half-brother's name, made the hanyou's ears and eyebrow twitched in sadness and annoyance.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" shouted the inu hanyou as he jumped from his tree and landed in front of Miroku and Sango.

"So are ya'll finish getting the supplies?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at the huge, white bags on the ground.

"Yep, we got everything." answered Sango with a cheerful grin.

"Good! Now we can get ready to set out for tomorrow." the hanyou said with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

As Inuyasha walked pass Miroku and Sango to go inside the old miko's hut, both humans looked at each other with a puzzled expression on their faces.

"I wonder what's wrong with Inuyasha? I mean, isn't he supposed to be excited that we are heading out tomorrow to search for Naraku and the remaining jewel shards?" the demon slayer asked the monk.

"I actually don't know what is wrong with him, but he'll snap out of it eventually." Miroku answered back.

"I sure hope so Miroku, I sure hope so." Sango though as she and Miroku grabbed the bag and her huge boomerang bone.

The monk and the demon slayer silently walked back to Kaede's hut, so they can eat dinner.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter may not be good, but hopefully, the next and final chapter will make up for this. When my final exams and projects are over, I will post the final chapter. Once again, sorry for the short chapter. T-T**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Sorry for the long wait, I had to take my final exams.**

**Once again, Special Thanks to ****Reaping-Vampire**** for that awesome review! Keep up the great job!**

**Unfortunately this is the final chapter, but don't worry. Next year, I am going to make a squeal that gonna be way better than this story. And it's gonna be Mpreg, so be prepare for the squeal next year.**

**Oh yeah, can someone tell me what a "story alert" is? I got a few of them yesterday and I was wondering if that good or bad. Thanks.**

**P.S. HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!**

**Enjoy!**

Miroku and Sango walked inside the old miko's hut to see the young miko pouring soup into the bowls.

"Hey Sango, hey Miroku! Ya'll just in time for dinner." Kagome said excited while passing the bowls out.

She passed the first bowl to Kaede, then Sango, Miroku, and finally Inuyasha, who looked at his bowl with disgust. Kagome also made a bowl for herself and sat by the dog hanyou.

"Inuyasha, why are you not eating?" asked the concerned miko.

"I'm not hungry." replied the irate half-breed.

"Well you gotta eat something if you wanna keep up your strength." informed Kagome while taking a sip of her soup.

But while she was eating her soup, Kagome noticed that Miroku, Sango, and Kaede had a weird-looking expression planted on their faces.

"Uh, are you guys okay?" asked the miko.

"Yeah, we're fine." the demon slayer replied while giving Kagome a big smile.

"Oh, okay well, is the soup good?" the schoolgirl asked while looking at the three humans sitting across from her.

"Oh yes Kagome, it's very good." replied Sango as she took another sip of soup.

"I agree with Sango, ye's cooking skills are definitely improving." Kaede commented as she also took another sip of soup.

"Well, I agree with them. Lady Kagome, your cooking is the best that I have ever tasted!" Miroku complimented as he mimicked the females and sipped his soup.

"Oh…uhh, well thanks for the compliments." Kagome said, getting up from her spot so she can get some more soup.

While the teen was getting more soup, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede all exchanged "I can't believe we just lie to Kagome about her cooking" looks. The real truth is, the three humans knew that the young miko's vegetable soup was terrible. In fact, everything that Kagome cooks tasted terrible. Unfortunately for them, they can't tell her the truth because they didn't want to hurt her feelings. So Miroku, Sango, and Kaede quickly consumed the soup without puking it back up.

"Oh, I see everyone is finished. Would anyone like some more?" the priestess asked.

"No, Kagome I'm full." Sango quickly said.

"Aye, I'm full as well, me child." Kaede replied.

"No thanks, Lady Kagome. I had enough for tonight." Miroku respond while patting his belly.

"Well okay, if everyone is finished then I will do the honor of washing the dishes." the schoolgirl announced as she began collecting everyone's bowls and spoons.

"Inuyasha, are you going to eat or not because I have to wash the dishes for tomorrow morning breakfast and I need your bowl and spoon." asked the annoying miko, looking down at the inu hanyou.

"I told you, I'm not hungry. I'll eat it later." Inuyasha shouted as he pushed his bowl of soup away.

"*scoffs* Inuyasha, I've spent all day making dinner and you don't have the nerve to eat it." the furious priestess asked.

"Listen wench, unlike you I'm a half demon which means that I don't have to eat as much as you humans do. And why the hell are you treating me like a child? You always telling ME what to do and you get mad every time you don't get your way. So you know what, Ka-go-me. FUCK YOU AND FUCK YOUR NASTY-ASS, TERRIBLE-TASTING, SHIT-LOOKING SOUP!" Inuyasha yelled angrily while flipping his bowl on the floor and running out of the hut in rage.

Everyone in the old miko's hut was as quiet as a mouse. Not only that, but they were shocked that that the hanyou had snapped on the young girl.

"Hey Kagome, are you okay?" the demon slayer asked her silent friend.

"Grr, how dare that ungrateful dog snap at me like that? I just told him to eat so I can get the dishes. I mean, it's that so hard to do?" the angry miko asked as she clenched her fists in fury.

"No it's not actually, but remember Kagome. Inuyasha is right when he said that half demons don't need to eat as much as humans." Sango answered back.

"But why is he acting like this?" the priestess asked with tears about to fall from her eyes.

"I don't know, but don't cry Lady Kagome. I'm sure that Inuyasha needs some alone time to clear his mind." the monk told her with kindness in his voice.

"Miroku's right, me child. Just let Inuyasha be and he will return back to his old self. Don't worry about it." The elder miko affirmed as she picked up the bowl and spoon from the ground and cleaned up the soup off of the floor.

Kagome nodded to her friend and helped the old woman clean the floor. Since it was too dark to wash the dishes, the young priestess decided to wash them in the morning. After the floor was clean, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede decided to get some rest so the three traveling humans can get ready to set out for tomorrow's journey.

**-Meanwhile, in the forest-**

"Feh, damn that wench and her childish ways." Inuyasha growled as he continued running into the forest.

"I mean, I just told her that I wasn't hungry. And besides, she doesn't need to treat me like a little kid." the hanyou thought as he smelt the scent of running water. "Maybe I should stop, so I can calm down a bit."

When Inuyasha reached the river, he rested his back against the nearest tree. While he was calming down, the dog hanyou thought about what everyone said about Kagome's cooking. He knew that the humans were lying to her, but he chuckled to himself as he looked up into the dark, starry sky.

"_Hmm, I wonder what's Sesshomaru is doing?"_ Inuyasha thought as he placed his hand on his chest. _"Damn, I wish he and I could be together, but it wouldn't feel right. Someday Sesshomaru, we will be together, but until then, we are enemies_." was all Inuyasha thought as he went to sleep under the moon.

**-Meanwhile, with Sesshomaru-**

Sesshomaru went back to his castle to check on Rin.

"Master Jaken, Master Jaken! Lord Sesshomaru is back!" Rin shouted with excitement while she shook the ugly, toad demon from his nap.

"Hhh-Hhh! W-W-What is it, Rin? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" Jaken squawked angrily.

"But Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru is back!" the little girl repeated.

"WHAT! Lord Sesshomaru is back! Why didn't you tell me in the first place." the toad demon yelled as he got up and ran to find his lord.

The dog demon was walking around his castle until he smelt the little toad's scent coming towards him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, welcome back, milord." Jaken panted as he bowed to the dog lord.

"Mm, I see that everything is in place and just the way I've left it." Sesshomaru said emotionless as he inspected his castle.

"Oh why yes, Lord Sesshomaru. Everything is in tip-top shape." Jaken said as he bowed again.

Just then, the daiyoukai smelt another scent coming towards him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're back! I have missed you." Rin said as she hugged her adopted father.

"Mm, I also see that you are well and unharmed, Rin." the dog demon said with a small hint of relief and care in his voice.

"Oh yes, Lord Sesshomaru. Master Jaken had taken good care of me while you were gone, milord." The little child said happily as she gave the youkai another hug.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if you don't mind me asking, where have you been?" the little toad asked nervously in fear of upsetting his lord.

"It's none of your business of where I been." the demon lord replied coldly while his claws began to glow green with vemon.

"Oh, oh, my apologies, milord. Please forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken quickly apologized as he kept bowing to the furious demon.

Sesshomaru just looked down at the frightened toad and scrolled past him and Rin.

"_Hhh, I wonder why Lord Sesshomaru didn't kick me like he normally does when I do or say something wrong?"_ Jaken thought as he looked down the large hallway where his lord had walk through.

"Master Jaken, are you alright?" the little girl asked as she looked at the green demon with worry eyes.

"Of course I'm alright, Rin! I'm worrying about Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken replied with concern.

"*gasp* what's wrong with Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin, scared for the health of her protector.

"I don't know, but knowing him, he doesn't want to be bother. And besides, Lord Sesshomaru is the strongest and powerful demon in the world. I'm sure he's alright and I'm also sure that it is nothing to worry about anyways." Jaken informed the little girl as he scurried back into his room so he could sleep.

"I sure hope so, Master Jaken, I sure hope so." Rin thought as she also scurried back to her room so she could get a good night sleep as well.

While Jaken and Rin were asleep, Sesshomaru was laying in his bed thinking about all the weird events that had happen today. Not only that, but he was also thinking about his half-brother, Inuyasha, as well. In fact, the daiyoukai was thinking on whether or not he 'actually' wanted to kill his brother at all. As the dog demon was concentrating on his thoughts, he saw an empty potion bottle on the floor. He picked it up and examined it.

"_Mm, so this must be the potion that had made me acted strange."_ Sesshomaru thought.

While he was examining the bottle, he looked out the window. The sky was pitched black, filled with beautiful, bright stars.

"_I wonder what that pathetic half breed is doing right now."_ the demon lord thought to himself. _"*scoffs* what's wrong with me? Why am I, a powerful demon, is concern about a weak half breed like him. But still, I've never felt this way before. Maybe, just maybe Inuyasha might be the one. The one person that could possibly be worthy of curing my loneliness and becoming my mate. _

The dog demon watched the dark sky, wondering if his brother could see the stars too.

"_I wish him and I could be together, but it wouldn't feel right at all. Someday Inuyasha, we will be together, but until then, we are enemies."_ was all Sesshomaru thought as he went back into his futon and began to dream about being with his beautiful and loving brother, Inuyasha.

**There you go everybody, the end of "The Horny Dog". I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Next year will be the squeal titled "The Horny Dog: Sex, Lies, and Secrets.**

**Please read and review! **

**Thank you! **


	8. author's note

**Author's note**

**Hi, everyone! I'm back! I hope ya'll had a great Christmas and New's Years because the squeal to "The Horny Dog" is here. **

**The squeal is titled "The Horny Dog 2: Sex, Lies, and Secrets".**

**So just a major reminder. If you haven't read "The Horny Dog", then I strongly suggest that you read it first. Otherwise, you won't be able to understand the concepts of the story. **

**Well always, this is just a reminder for those who haven't read "The Horny Dog" yet. **

**Thanks for your time. **

**And remember: please read and review. Thank you! XD **


End file.
